swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fallen Empire
The Fallen Empire, also known as the Eternal Empire, and fomerly known as the Eternal Alliance, was a theocratic government based on Zakuul, originally controlled by Valkorion during the Galactic War. Following Valkorion's death, a dark sider called Sycthian usurped control over the Eternal Throne and the Empire, crowing himself the Fallen Emperor of the resurgent Fallen Empire. Originally, the Eternal Empire was a theocratic government created by the dark side entity Vitiate, whom used his new Empire against the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. Soon after Valkorion's final death, Sycthian reshaped the Eternal Empire by declaring himself the Emperor of Zakuul, beginning his quest to conquer every world that could pose a threat to his future galactic conquest. A few millennia later, in 16 ABY, Sycthian was resurrected thanks to the efforts of the Exiled Jedi Noman Karr. Sycthian promptly reorganized the Eternal Empire into the Fallen Empire, seeking to finally fulfill his goal of acquiring unlimited knowledge and power by claiming the galaxy as his own after several defeats and failures at the hands of his enemies, leading a new era as the Fallen Emperor. Months after his resurrection, Sycthian sent his most powerful servant and High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz to lead his advisers, the Eternal Lords, into a campaign of conquest while he was on hiatus within the Force Realm Adyta. With Kraven leading the Eternal Lords, they've conquered many worlds such as Balmorra and Taris, but they were stopped by the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance, the New Jedi Order, and the True Sith Empire. Due to the deaths of the majority of the Eternal Lords, Kraven Voz led a campaign of his own to eliminate this threat. However, during his attempt to invade Coruscant, Kraven was defeated by Darth Kron, Ragnar the Black and the Vindictive forces, causing the rest of the Fallen Empire to flee into wild space. Fed up with the failure of his underlings, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian fully revealed himself to the galaxy four years later, in 20 ABY. First initiating the occupation of Taris as a secondary capital, Sycthian formed the malevolent Callous Order to assist him in his cause. The Fallen Empire began their second conquest, which included the Battle of Tython and the Invasion of Dromund Kaas. Eventually, Sycthian acquired the ancient Seeker artifact, and used it to conquer most of the galaxy following a showdown within the Eternal Spire, which sparked the first defeat of the dominant galactic organizations and initiated the Fallen Empire's reign. The Fallen Empire's reign continued onto 21 ABY, which resulted in the creation of the rebellious Galactic Resistance, who sought to free the galaxy from Sycthian's grasp. Meanwhile, Sycthian initiated his quest to conquer the Forcesabers, but was thwarted by the combined efforts of the Resistance and the sinister Yana, who defeated him in a duel. The Eternal Throne was promptly taken by Nullhiles, who became the Eternal Emperor. His reign wouldn't last, as months later, Null was slain at the hands of Yana, and after Sycthian's final death in the Battle on Odessen, the Fallen Empire dissolved - transforming into the Genesis Empire, led by Empress Faith Rhivuo. __TOC__ History Origins Some time between the First Jedi Purge and the Great Galactic War, Vitiate, the Sith Emperor, traveled into Wild Space in search of the Eternal Fleet, a supposedly unstoppable fleet of warships commanded by sentient droids. His journey brought him to Zakuul, where he discovered a culture of superstitious Humans who worshiped the ruthless Old gods. Taking on the identity of "Valkorion", he unified the nomadic tribes of Zakuul into a civilization utterly devoted to him, creating the Eternal Empire, installing himself as their Immortal Emperor. He formed a new Force-user order called the Knights of Zakuul to rise above the light and dark sides of the Force. A subgroup of the Knights, called Scions, used their visions to locate the Eternal Fleet and slaved control of its sentient GEMINI droids to his Eternal Throne. Galactic War The Eternal Empire remained hidden until the Galactic War, when Valkorion's twin sons, Arcann and Thexan, proposed a pre-emptive strike against the greater galaxy to test the strength of both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. Valkorion sanctioned their proposal but commanded that only Thexan would lead their forces. Arcann disobeyed his father and joined his brother, resulting in him being wounded in action on Korriban. When the twin princes returned to Zakuul to present their trophies, Valkorion merely turned his back to them. Giving in to his anger, Arcann lunged to attack his father, only to be restrained by Thexan, resulting in Arcann accidentally killing his twin. Thexan's death was then covered up, publicly blamed as a casualty in the Core Worlds campaign. When the Outlander and Darth Marr were captured by Arcann after a major battle in which Marr's ship was destroyed, the Emperor had a talk with them. Both the Outlander and Marr knew that Valkorion was the Sith Emperor Vitiate, whom they had been searching for. Valkorion stated that he would share his Eternal Empire with them if they would kneel. Marr replied that he would never again kneel to Valkorion. Marr was then executed by Valkorion after he stole a saberstaff from one of the Knights of Zakuul. The Outlander was given the same choice to kneel before Valkorion, an opportunity that almost no one else received. After a string of events that seemingly led to Valkorion's demise, Arcann claimed himself to be Emperor of the Eternal Empire and froze the Outlander in carbonite. Arcann used his father's death to wage a conquest of the Core Worlds that would see the Republic and Sith Empire on the losing end, with the Eternal Fleet favoring ambush tactics and the massive technological superiority to destroy the bulk of both sides' fleets, within a matter of months. At the end of the first year, the capitals of both Coruscant and Dromund Kaas were blockaded; only ships outfitted with the element Isotope-5 were capable of outrunning them, but could never truly compete. After a year of conflict, the governments of the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire had formed treaties agreeing to limitations and to pay tributes to the Eternal Empire, making it the sole superpower within the galaxy. Afterwards, massive battle stations known as Star Fortresses were placed in orbit of certain planets in the galaxy, to keep rebellions from forming and to ensure that the tributes from both governments were paid. The fortresses were under the command of Exarchs, biologically and cybernetically enhanced Knights of Zakuul. But as the galaxy suffered, the Eternal Empire itself did also in ways that many did not or wished not to see. Arcann's rule had become oppressive and cruel with his sister Vaylin, no longer restrained by her father, causing death and destruction in her wake as her powers in the Force continued to grow. However, Vaylin, Arcann and Valkorion were killed by the power of the Outlander, Sycthian, who took over the Eternal Empire and gained immortality shortly after, although having to slaughter his allies in order to take control. Destruction and Rebirth Over course of millennia, Sycthian ruled the Eternal Empire with an iron grip, conquering worlds and expanding his vast civilization over centuries of battle. However, this led to a fierce confrontation between Sycthian himself, against a group of rebels known as the Ancient Foes, whom destroyed Sycthian's physical body and trapped his spirit within a holocron of power, seemingly destroying the Eternal Empire with the help of the rest of the galaxy. However, centuries later, Sycthian was resurrected thanks to the efforts of the rogue Jedi Noman Karr, who desired to destroy Sycthian once and for all due to him seemingly killing his closest allies, and causing his exile from the New Jedi Order. In turn, many factions, including the True Sith Empire, the Vindictive and the Galactic Alliance, fought Karr, which seemingly led to his death in a battle, although he was successful in resurrecting Sycthian, and caused his new reign as the Fallen Emperor. Rise of the Eternal Lords After Sycthian's resurrection as the Fallen Emperor, he swiftly went on hiatus due to him needing to create a physical body for himself. Because of this, Sycthian summoned the High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz to lead his advisers called the Eternal Lords into conquering smaller worlds before his grand arrival. Many Eternal Lords such as Zahl, Jall'gelear and Theoros Carsen went on campaigns to take over multiple planets, but were stopped by the True Sith Empire, the Vindictive, and other influential factions. Eventually, most of the Eternal Lords were stopped and killed by these influential factions. This in turn caused Kraven Voz to come out of the shadows and launch his own campaign against the True Sith Empire and the Vindictive, leading an invading force to Coruscant, aiming to destroy the Jedi Temple and the Senate. However, Kraven was intercepted by the Vindictive forces, whom were aided by High Lord Valn during his invasion on Coruscant. With the Eternal Fleet battling the Vindictive, Darth Kron and Ragnar the Black infiltrated Kraven's capital ship, and dueled him inside. Gaining the upperhand, Kron and Ragnar combined their powers and seemingly killed Kraven, while the Shadow Army and the Vindictive eliminated the Eternal Fleet swarm. Return of Sycthian To be added. The New Eternal Emperor To be added. Government and politics The ruler of the Eternal Empire held the title of Emperor (or, if the ruler was female, Empress), and the overall government system is an absolute monarchy. The head of government and military was the High Justice. The High Justice also apparently was the second in command of the Empire, and had unlimited power when Vaylin held the rank under Arcann's leadership. However, under Sycthian's Leadership, the High Justice was made the fourth in command of the Empire, after the Eternal Lords and the Eternal High Lord. Hierarchy Rank Name Information The Fallen Emperor Considered the absolute authority over the Zakuul Empire, the god-ascended Emperor holds complete control over the Eternal Fleet and the Knights of Zakuul, enforcing his laws and orders without opposition or hesitation. High Eternal Lord The High Lord of all the Eternal Lords, and Second in Command of the Empire. The most infamous High Eternal Lord was Kraven Voz. Eternal Lord These are the Lords of the Empire and are to control everything set in a hive. They control hives and powerbases of their own in the empire, and various planets and colonies. High Justice Acting as the direct leader of the Knights of Zakuul, the High Justice is the operational leader of all Zakuulan ground forces. Although the Exarch's answer directly to the Emperor, all remaining Knights must answer to the High Justice's orders. The High Justices of the Empire include Novus and Huthane. Royal Council The Royal Council of the Eternal Empire, which make key decisions for the Empire. Cult of Sycthian Although they do not hold any rank in the Empire, they are the secret council of the empire, worshiping the Old Gods of Zakuul and their Emperor, Sycthian. Exarch Knights who survive the intensely painful conversion process are given the title Exarch and assigned to command a Star Fortress orbiting one of Zakuul's many conquered worlds. Exarchs are not just military commanders and super-soldiers; they are the unquestioned rulers of planets under their watch and answer only to Arcann himself. In addition to governing conquered worlds, Exarchs are quasi-religious leaders who inspire their subordinates with iconography related to the Old Gods of Zakuul's ancient history. Eternal Assassins Mercenaries loyal to the Fallen Empire and Knights could achieve this role. Eternal Assassins are mainly used to assassinate or perform covert spy missions and serve as spies and scouts as well. They have enough authority to command a squad of knights. Notable Eternal Assassins include Nihalok and Wisp Kyrad. Adjudicator Serving as the highest rank an unaltered Knight could achieve, Adjudicators are the unquestionable enforcers of the Eternal Empire, imposing the will of their Emperor and Exarch onto whatever power sphere they've earned. Paladin The title of Paladin is bestowed upon the most distinguishable elite of the Knights. Known for their prowess in battle, in the Force, and most importantly their proud administration of absolute justice, Paladins are responsible for the direct oversight of Zakuulan controlled provinces while also entrusted to personally guard the interior of Star Fortresses. Knight Captain Knights who display exemplary leadership are positioned as Captains. Overseeing squadrons of Knights, they are responsible for directing front line operations. Knights of Zakuul No great Empire is forged on the shoulders of the few. The Knights of Zakuul are the ultimate enforcers of the Empire's laws and protectors of her citizens. Partroling Zakuulan Core Worlds and conquered planets, these Force-sensitive elites are tasked with stomping out any threat to the Empire's hegemonic control of the Galaxy. Scions of Zakuul The Scions were a division under the Knights of Zakuul who were able to see visions of the future through the Force. They were fiercely dedicated to these premonitions, even accepting their own deaths if foretold. However, once Arcann assumed the throne, the Scions were massacred to near extinction. The remaining few survivors of the order have been branded as traitors, known to be aiding the growing conspirators. However, during Sycthian's reign, Scions of Zakuul were re-established, becoming his personal seers. Honor Guard Within the throne room lies a contingent of Knights known as the Honor Guard. Considered one of the most prestigious positions, Honor Guards are entrusted to directly defend the Emperor and his home with their lives from any threat that dares to take a step toward the Spire. Cyborg Knights Occasionally, Knights that distinguish infallible loyalty toward the Empire are chosen to undergo heavy cybernetic modifications to exponentiate their physical and mental abilities. It is unknown if these Knights are predecessors to Exarchs. Callous Order Main article: Callous Order In 20 ABY, when the Fallen Emperor Sycthian fully returned to the galaxy to begin his reign of terror, he wanted to expand his reach to create an alliance that'll help him conquer and dominate the galaxy under his name. Thus, Sycthian created the Callous Order, recruiting powerful individuals, including Makato Naez, King Gaea, Kranak and Zhara Codex to join his cause. The Callous Order operated under the Fallen Empire until both King Gaea and Kranak betrayed Sycthian, leaving only two members to stay within the Callous Order until 21 ABY. Society and Culture Zakuul The planet Zakuul is the home to the Eternal Throne and defended by its Eternal Fleet. After two years into the Galactic War that sprung from the destruction of the tentative peace treaty between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, the Eternal Empire and her fleet swept across the core worlds, dominating both civilizations and establishing Zakuul as the new superpower of the galaxy. Although relying mainly on droid labor, Zakuul is technologically advanced with a seemingly endless amount of resources. Harnessing immeasurable power from the perpetual fusion of suspended stars, Zakuul exists in a no scarcity society that's able to construct metropolises that rival even Coruscant. The Spire, recognized as Valkorion's golden city, symbolizes the victory the Eternal Emperor held over the Old Ways of Zakuul. Filled with countless neighborhoods with differing themes and personalities, the Spire is a sprawling megacity populated primarily with humans. However, Zakuulan society is steadily accepting more alien races as the Empire expands. Religion Before Valkorion's rise to power, Zakuul was a backwater planet in Wild Space with almost no contact with the rest of the galaxy. Forced to settle in bogs and swamps, early Zakuulans were a superstitious, nihilistic people who worshipped a pantheon of ruthless gods. These deities expressed their power through the pain and suffering of their followers. The pantheon's father was Izax, the god of death and the Ultimate Devourer. The ancient Zakuulans believed their fate was tied to the will of the gods and belonged to Izax. Those who challenged this view were considered demons. While most Demons were outcasts and expelled from society, a prophecy emerged claiming that one would climb beyond Izax's reach--an immortal god of gods who would topple the pantheon and usher in a new age for Zakuul. Claiming to be the Demon Savior of prophecy, Valkorion began his campaign against the Old Ways. Heralds of Zildrog Stories of the dragon Zildrog predate Izax's pantheon. In the earliest legends, Zildrog was a guiding mentor who tested the strength of a warrior's spirit. A fallen warrior would be consumed by the dragon, feeding its everlasting power. However, a victorious warrior was rewarded with the Breath of the Dragon. This boon imbued a soul with burning fire, lighting the way to a fortuitous future. During the height of the Old Ways, Zildrog was one of Izax's many forms--a terrible beast that brought only death. To most modern Zakuulans, the dragon is little more than a bedtime story about a mysterious creature in the swamps around the Spire. But a powerful syndicate of zealots in Breaktown who call themselves the Heralds of Zildrog wait for the creature's second coming. Led by the Exalted, the Heralds worship Zildrog as a god and maintain a shaky truce with Emperor Arcann. As long as the Heralds limit their criminal activities to the Old World, the Knights of Zakuul won't meddle in their affairs. However, both parties know this accord is temporary at best. Arcann isn't one to allow dissidence, and the Heralds believe Zildrog's rebirth to be imminent. The Old World Centuries ago before Valkorion founded the Eternal Empire, the Old Ways of the nomadic Zakuulan tribes taught that pain represented the power of their gods. The idea of suffering has always been an innate, almost sub conscious fascination with Zakuulans. However, the Eternal Empire exists in a post scarcity society where food, shelter, clothing, and education are all provided to citizens of Zakuul by the Emperor. Most Zakuulans lack any substantial situation that permits them to experience or even witness true suffering. Despite this, Zakuulans have adapted to regress toward their Old Ways. Deep within the sprawling high rise towers of Zakuul exists taboo underworlds and towns where citizens can leave their near-utopian lives and shed their indulgent skins. Within the lower recesses of the Spire exists the Old World, one of the sanctioned regions where the Knights of Zakuul possess no jurisdiction and pampered citizens can pay for the pretense of suffering, betting on live gladiatorial fights or living out their dark fantasies in the red-light districts. This special privilege is allowed by Arcann only because it keeps his citizens docile and content. Within the Old World is Breaktown, an urban wasteland ruled by the Heralds of Zildrog where a variety of outcasts have fled from the Eternal Throne's authority. Although this forgotten city lies in decrepit ruins, debtors, black-market criminals, and even dissenters of the Emperor establish new lives in this underbelly society to distance themselves from Arcann's prying eyes. Even now, the Cartels of Hutt space have set their sights onto the Old World, smuggling business interest into the Red Light District to capitalize on the morbid fantasies of Zakuulan underground culture. Military From force imbued soldiers to automated legions of droids, the Zakuulan Empire held an impressive sphere of military power. Capable of dominating both the naval and ground forces of any resistance, Zakuul left their opponents in utter shock at their swift bombardments and attacks. It wasn't difficult to understand how both the Republic and Empire buckled to their knees at the presence of such an overwhelming force. Army Skytroopers of Zakuul Skytroopers are fourth-degree battle droid models manufactured and mass produced in factories located within Zakuul and aboard Star Fortresses. Given the amount of Skytroopers produced, most of the Eternal Empire's military is composed of these droids. Ranging from blaster rifles and rocket boosters to weapon mounted systems and flame throwers, Skytroopers come in all sorts of variants to combat and wipe out any threat to the Empire. Often times, squadrons of Skytroopers are commanded by Knights. Although there are Captain variants of Skytroopers that have AIs capable of directing large numbers of Skytroopers, the force sensitives of Zakuul take combat authority over the legions of the droids. From boarding parties, guarding installations, or assaulting land positions, the Skytroopers are utilized in almost every facet of the Eternal Empire's ground forces. Overwatch Since Skytroopers are utilized primarily for military engagements and Knights are limited in numbers, Zakuul often employs a department of non-force Zakuulan authorities known as Overwatch to enforce the minute laws and regulations in Zakuulan core worlds. From trespassing to theft, Overwatch is the first authority outside of the Knights to uphold the law throughout Zakuul. Conventional Forces Although both the Skytroopers and Knights compose a majority of the Zakuulan military ground forces, the Eternal Empire employs small contingents of Zakuulan born soldiers to operate alongside the Eternal Fleet. Even though numbered in the few, there are man operated star ships that employ non-force sensitive officers and soldiers to serve the Empire's interests the same way the Knights do. Zakuulan Commandos Promotion through the Zakuulan hierarchy is possible with the non force sensitives of the Empire. It has been noted that military personnel who display exceptional skills in marksmanship, leadership, and loyalty are placed into specialized operational forces tasked with working alongside the Knights and even guarding the infamous Star Fortresses. Knights of Zakuul The Knights of Zakuul is the order of Force-sensitive warriors considered protectors of the Eternal Empire and her people. Centuries prior to the present day, Zakuul and its people existed as a series of nomadic tribes. Each tribe was led by one of three force sensitives: the Matriarch, the Champion, or the High Shaman. However, Valkorion arrived and united these people under his rule, re-purposing the three leaders as the Knights of Zakuul, his order of force sensitive warriors. Hunting down corruption and dissidence within the empire, the Knights operate as the keepers of justice. This fanatical adoration for Valkorion and his family translates into the Knights acting as the ultimate enforcers of the Emperor's will. Philosophy The Knights are united under their zealous devotion to their Eternal Emperor and their equally dogmatic adherence to their sense of justice. Believing that the force should only be used to enforce the law, the Knights of Zakuul explore all avenues of the Force. Encouraged to find balance while simultaneously exploring their limits, the Knights' relationship with the Force prevents them from viewing the enigmatic power as either light or dark. The Knights are encouraged to share their findings with all of their pupils. This allows the order to act as a fluid cohesive whole, constantly testing their seemingly limitless prowess with the Force. However, regardless of their ability, Knights acted to honor the Immortal Emperor. They were expected, and often gladly did, sacrifice materials or life simply to reinforce their commitment to the throne. Eternal Fleet (Navy) Utilized as Zakuul's naval force, the Eternal Fleet is a seemingly invincible armada of unparalleled battlecruisers that are operated by an army of sentient droids. Employing advanced cloaking technology and incredible hyperdrives paralleling even Isotope-5 fueled capital ships, each Eternal Fleet battle cruiser has the capability of out matching even the Empire's Terminus destroyers. With each capital ship carrying hundreds of drop ships that can be deployed both in and out of the atmosphere to deploy troops and engage starfighters, the Eternal Fleet is immensely supported. They hold boarding pods carrying Skytrooper squadrons for the purpose of infiltrating enemy ships in mid-combat. Ultimately, the Eternal Fleet is the trademark might of the Eternal Empire. History The Eternal Fleet was constructed centuries ago. It was unknown who or what was the architect of this massive armada. Nevertheless, the Fleet established its legacy by eradicating the majority of life within the Wild Space. Enslaving and conquering nearly every world it came across, it seemed as if the Fleet would move on to inherent the entire galaxy. However, as it was ready to extend its hand of destruction across Zakuul, a single massive warship known as the Gravestone not only resisted but defeated the infallible crawl of the Fleet, deactivating its armada which promptly hid away for centuries. Such a great power had not gone unnoticed. The tales of the Eternal Fleet was heard by Valkorion who arrived at Zakuul to inevitably establish his new Empire. With the help of the Scions, the Fleet was located once more and brought back into operation under the control of the Eternal Throne. It was scarcely used with only a few ships collecting tributes from other worlds under the Eternal Empire's control. However, a century later after its reactivation under the request of Valkorion's sons Arcann and Thexan, the Fleet underwent a blitzkrieg campaign through both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire that ultimately led to the footsteps of Korriban itself. The Fleet Most of the Eternal Fleet is automatic. While the Eternal Throne commands the fleet itself, the ships themselves are operated by legions of in-sync droids. Name Information Zakuul Probes The Eternal Fleet utilizes small, weaponless probes to accompany their battle groups. Although little has been revealed on their primary purpose, it's speculative to suggest that the probes are used for mass surveillance and reconnaissance. Having millions of probes scouring planetary orbits and hyperspace, it would explain the omniscient Eternal Fleet and their ability to control both communications and interstellar travel. GEMINI Droids GEMINI is a programmed droid unit designed to command Eternal Empire cruisers. They report back to the Eternal Throne, operating under whatever the Emperor's orders are. Star Fortresses Star Fortresses are massive battle stations powered by sun generators, essentially artificial stars, which could also be used as a weapon of deterrence against rebellion - the station could vent the excess plasma from the sun generator into a beam fired into the surface. The stations included a production level for skytroopers, the Eternal Empire's formidable droid footsoldiers. They also carried organic soldiers as necessary, including Knights of Zakuul with even a contingent of Paladins. In overall command of the fortress was the Exarch to serve as a combination of governor, occupation commander, and religious leader. A majority of the computerized functions required to run the station or at very least use the sun generator's plasma on a planet's surface comes from the use of an EPHEMERIS AI system, which could transfer its functions into a mobile droid form. Despite their potential, they have very little in the way of external defenses save battle cruisers from the Eternal Fleet, and the shield generator on the surface that keeps ships from entering or exiting the station without permission. Every enslaved world has its own tale of life under the oppressive shadow of a Star Fortress. Some blame the stations for spreading blight and disease through the environment; others have stories of friends incinerated from orbit for daring to speak their minds about Arcann or Zakuul. Astrography Territory The domains of the Fallen Empire was held mainly in the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. However, the Fallen Empire did expand in the Outer Rim during its first conquest, under the guidance of Kraven Voz. They also managed to take control of Inner Rim planet, Balmorra. During this period, Balmorra's fertile plains were built and excavated into a Mighty Citadel. The Fallen Empire also occupied a region of Coruscant, and dubbed it, "The Eternal District". It was under the control of Mayor Fenavee Ultrik, who was secretly controlled by Enyo, one of the Eternal Ladies. However, after the Invasion of Coruscant and the defeat of Voz, Eternal District became part of a FunFun Town, an amusement park on Coruscant. Major Locations Zakuul Home to the Eternal Throne and defended by the Eternal Fleet, Zakuul has become the new superpower in the galaxy. An old civilization reshaped by Emperor Valkorion, Zakuul is technologically advanced, relying mainly on droid labor, with seemingly unlimited resources. All roads lead to the Spire, a sprawling metropolis built on the Endless Swamp. Valkorion's "golden city" symbolizes his victory over the Old Ways of Zakuul. A vertical labyrinth, the Spire is filled with countless neighborhoods, each with its own unique personality. The populace is primarily human, but as the Eternal Empire continues to grow, more aliens are welcomed into the fold. Zakuul was a backwater planet located within the Wild Space of the Unknown Regions having possessed almost no contact with the rest of the galaxy due to its position. But sometime prior to 3637 BBY, the planet was conquered by the builders of Iokath meant to be one of the many worlds to be used as live testing sites for their weapons. Though its unknown what happened, the early Zakuulans eventually immigrated to the planet and lived there becoming a superstitious people who lived in tribes led by three Force-sensitive leaders known as Matriarch, High Shaman and Champion. In those early days, the Zakuulans believed in a deity known as Zildrog who was a mentor and guide to warriors and could gift unto them the Breath of the Dragon, a spiritual boon. But sometimes during this age, an event occurred, the final battle between the Eternal Fleet and the Gravestone. At the end, the Eternal Fleet was shut down and the Gravestone was left in the Endless Swamp. By the height of the Old Ways, the Zakuulans had become a nihilistic people who worshiped a pantheon of gods, chief among them being Izax the god of death and Ultimate Devourer who expressed his power through the pain and suffering of his followers. They believed their fate was tied to the Old Gods and those who thought against this was branded a demon and exiled from society to the Endless Swamp alone as outcasts. But a prophecy was made that said that a Demon Savior would rise above the pantheon and slay Izax bringing about a new era; several centuries later, Vitiate appeared on the world having been tempted by rumors about the Eternal Fleet's new annihilation of Wild Space's population. He discovered Zakuul and decided to make it the home of his new empire; taking over the body of a powerful warrior named Valkorion, he claimed himself as the Demon Savior and began building from the foundations of the Endless Swamp to create his new empire. After Valkorion's victory over the Old Ways, he united the various tribes across the world even taking their force sensitive leaders and re-purposing them into the Knights of Zakuul, a force sensitive order meant to protect their homeworld along with being fanatically loyal to Valkorion even creating a subsect of Knights known as Scionswho saw visions of the past and future. The first city on Zakuul was named the Old World but it was not grand enough for Valkorion and so he continued adding onto it over and over until finally developing into the Spire. He developed their sociology and purpose for generations allowing them to become scientists and people of science rather than of brutal warriors that they had been prior to his arrival but even so, they held a connection with the Old Ways. Eventually he used the Scions to locate the dormant Eternal Fleet which was discovered using their visions and tasked the creation of the Eternal Throne, a starscraper that took an entire generation of Zakuul's best minds to build to reactive and control the ships. Once activated, many other planets were taken over by the nascent Eternal Empire expanding its influence to a sizable portion of Wild Space Afterwards, an almost limitless amount of resources began entering into Zakuul including credits and raw materials needed to expand it further and develop its military technology which was based off the Eternal Fleet in many aspects. Each citizen of Zakuul wanted for nothing, given a monthly stipend of credits that would make them among the elite class of any core world. But during this time, the Old World turned into a place where they could live out their more darker fantasies of violence and various other suitable things that they craved before returning to the Spire. Almost for a hundred years, the Eternal Empire was at peace with the Eternal Fleet rarely being active other than a small handful of ships to collect the resources. At least until the assassination of Valkorion. Iokath Iokath's origins are shrouded in mystery. It was created by an ancient, highly advanced civilization that attempted to create the greatest weapons in the galaxy. To achieve this, they sent their droid armies to randomly-selected planets, where they waged war on the natives, until the Iokathii had got what they wanted. They then offered help rebuilding the worlds they'd destroyed. Eventually, the civilization decided to turn their attention inward and construct the perfect artificial world for themselves and their creations to inhabit: Iokath. On Iokath, the war games resumed in controlled environments, and were eventually replaced wholly with simulations. Some time after Iokath's construction, however, the Master Designer, the chief engineer and executive officer of Iokath, grew tired of using their weapons in simulations and grew bored with the insipidness of Iokathii high society, and longing for the real battlefield, turned many of the droids and weapons on Iokath itself. The armies destroyed the population, despite efforts to strand them in Wild Space and wipe their memories, until it was driven back by the Gravestone, a superweapon which was left on Zakuul after a battle against the Eternal Fleet. By then, the people on Iokath were destroyed and ARIES, a war AI designed to lead simulations, eventually took control over the planet and destroyed anything organic by putting them through impossible "tests" for the supposed goal of determining who would inherit Iokath. Iokath was rediscovered by 3632 BBY, when SCORPIO, determined to discover the origins of both herself and the Eternal Fleet, hijacked the Gravestone and discovered Iokath's location in its databanks, bringing both it and the Eternal Fleet back home. Upon entering the planet, ARIES used a planetary superweapon to render the crews of the fleet insensate, and spread them across the planet for his "tests". However, the leaders of both Alliance and Eternal Empire, the Outlander and Empress Vaylin, led their followers in open defiance of ARIES that the droid was forced to erect a planetary shield around Iokath to prevent their escape and began charging the superweapon to neutralize them permanently. SCORPIO managed to destroy ARIES before he could succeed and shut down the weapon and the shield, but the weapon discharged a massive amount of radiation that flooded the planet, though the Gravestone and the Eternal Fleet managed to flee. The Alliance later sent scouting parties to Iokath, but the radiation levels forced them to wait until the planet was safe to explore. Following the dissolution of the Eternal Empire and the rise of the Eternal Alliance, Lana Beniko led an expedition to Iokath when its radiation levels finally dissipated. However, both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire had arrived on the planet as well, seeking to gain control of a superweapon that would help them to become the dominant force in the galaxy once again. Many years later, the Eternal Alliance, now reformed into the Fallen Empire rediscovered Iokath, and raided it, claiming it as their own. Due to this, the empire gained much of its resources from Iokath. However, during the events during the Fall of Balmorra, Nitro Diz, Cynthania, Vashii, and Shade Walker would raid the planet, blowing up many facilities, and leaving Iokath to become nothing more than a sphere. Balmorra Sometime during the Fallen Empire's early conquest, Balmorra was conquered by the empire, becoming somewhat of a secondary capital of the empire. It was governed and protected with maximum security, having its own deflector shield around the citadel, surrounded by tall mountains and impenetrable walls. Even with the Galactic Alliance's efforts of planetary bombardment and raiding the gate, they weren't able to enter. Category:Factions Category:Governments